


Hunters Funeral...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Simply and literally speaking, the last escort…
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hunters Funeral...

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, i couldn't hold it back. -.-  
> But i needed that open, little bit of hope as it is still unknown what and if something had happened to our beloved Hunters...  
> This is how i would have liked it to end for them...  
> With all of those affected by them, to be able to give their last respect, to join in on a real Hunters funeral...
> 
> Sadly though as you all know this is not beta'ed and i am no native that is why it can't never reach my expectations how it should have been done properly. But it needed out never the less.... -.-° Sorry again.

Hunters funeral... SPN FF

They all have gathered… as the sky is grey…, the rain falling slightly but with heavy drops adding to the already muddied and wetted earthed, unpaved ground.

It is gloomy and cold and the People are walking, in two long lines to join this last escort, eager to follow the two simple caskets carried up front…  
Held by the few trusted and only left Friends, those whom are still keeping the spirit, and the hope up high, just like the weight they are currently burden.

And still the lines are growing, with every step they do.  
And still more people are joining as they move into this rather isolated forest, this misty terrain of purified ground, surrounded by the newly connected iron rail tracks, that would anyway meant nothing more than a symbol of most efficient and expected protection.

And there are still Cars coming along, parking at the far away Road.

This is a strange mixture of men and woman alike, young and old, whom are moving like a stream of black and flannel, breaking its way between/through the dense forest, along the thin path…  
There aren’t just some that are armed, openly showing while holding to heavy and big, long tree logs.  
In this moment though, they are all the same.  
Riches and poor, isolated and socialized, thriving or struggling… under the lit iron torches that are lighten the way further into the dawning night…

They are all survivors…!

\----------

Warriors and Victims, impossible to tell apart, are walking for two people that most of them had never really knew, never met for long, but they all had been affected by…, in one way or the other.  
And for most of them at least, it had been luck. The day they had after that, although they all had to start anew…

There still is anger, there still his hate, there still his sorrow and grudge…  
But they are all here never the less, because it is important and because these people had mattered.  
And the strong moving streams are a solid prove of that…

It is silent as they gather, once more around a Centered place.  
A green opening under the now dark blue grey, night sky…  
The last logs get prepared at the pyre, just waiting for the two of them all…  
And the stream is still moving, surrounding the place, as the empty Caskets get centered, side by side at the already prepared spots.  
Joined in life, not separated after…

\----------

The old man looks tired, exhausted in the warm light of the torches that are lined by his side.  
He isn’t talking loudly, not trying to reach each of them all, but his words are still carried along to the last ones in line…, and they are heard by every one who counts, every one who knew and every one who understands about the war that isn’t on the open, that will not have them praised for fighting it.  
His voice is husky, and he is slightly in tears, just raindrops really running down he will tell.  
He had known them, not much, not this Version of his, but this Bobby knows about the extent, the importance of this, maybe even better than anyone else who had found his way tonight by a simple, small announcement in some unimportant Paper some had never heard of before…

This bobby knows about a world these people, these men had not lived, existed in…  
He knows about the incredible difference even one life can make, as he takes the Fire in one of his hands, holding it up as he is turning, ready to finally address the crowd. To give his last words and utter respect to those ‘young’ men they are here for today…  
…no matter not knowing their actual ending…

\----------

“And so we will not mourn in vain, we will not cry in desperate pain, we will not suffer from this loss…”  
“…Because, we know who you are…!”

“The man who can’t live without his early given purpose…, the boy who never had his/a life…”  
“…and the man who was never meant for this world to be, the boy always trying to make right for the start…”

“Dean and Sam…”  
“Winchester…”

The old man’s voice increasing at last…

“The inseparable Brothers, …that (just) never came back from the Hunt…”

End…

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, i wanted for Cas to line up with the Caskets but….somehow he disappeared into the foggy nothingness at that and I couldn’t bring myself to do it.  
> But rest assure I would have liked it better with the ‘eternal’ Angle being left behind to carry the Memory, but somehow… in this scenario he has to be gone where ever as well…  
> And since he hadn’t been really introduced to a lot outside the Brothers inner circle, I doubt that he would be missed as much by all the outsiders and other Hunters T.T Sorry.


End file.
